new girl
by liongoddess
Summary: hey! a lot of you have read this before but its on my new Chanel here update when ever i have time and i will make time! ok so lilly is the new girl at the 21st nome and is trying to fit in but can she do it? can she get her crush? or will it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

hey it's an authors note for ya!

Ok i'm sorry for not updating i"been on a hippie reservation for the past two and a half months.

that means: no internet or computers for the matter, everybody is old, the food sucks,and i had to share a bed with three farting dogs. *facepalm*. so if i get 20 reviews (five reviews for each chapter including the new one) then i'll post. i just wanna see that some people are actally reading my stories.

thats all for now see ya in 20 reviews!

love,

liongoddess.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N IMPORTANT NOTE ON BOTTOM! READ PLEASE! please R&R**

"Carter!" I huffed, looking around the practice area where we were training.

It sucked being the new girl sometimes, but it did have its perks... most of them having to do with a certain chocolate skinned boy I had to train with.

Carter.

The biggest crush I have ever had in my life.

"Carter!" I snapped, using magic I tried to find him but cheeky bugger was using a cloaking cast!

I felt a slight breeze behind me,but nothing came up on my radar so ignored it. Big mistake.

"Carter! damn you!" I squeaked as he suddenly warped his arms around my waist, pinning me to him.

Not that it was a ___bad_ thing... "Got you.." He muttered in my ear.

"You really think you can just _trap_a being of magic?! Really Carter I thought that professor mind of yours would be smarter!" fake shock coating my voice.

As I wiggled out of his grasp. I glared at him and called the beast out of its cage inside me, Carters eyes went wide with terror as he saw what I was doing. "Whoa, pills! no need to go all shifter on me! I was joking! really!" Carter shouted.

Dumb-ass. "Carter one thing" I said as my body shape changed "_****__**never mess with me!" **_I roared as my vocal cords thickened and shortened, my head compacting and growing longer.

Finally I got up to my full height. standing 5' at the shoulder, thick dark blond hair covering my body, long tail, wide paws, and ___very _sharp fangs.

It was good to be a lioness.

I stalked around carter looking for an opening to attack. Ah! Found one! I ran up behind him and sniffed at the back of his head causing him jump.

"ah pills! Don't come around behind me like that! You how unpredictable your shifts can be!"

wow wrong thing to say carter, never yell at a lion you know that. She might get scared and _attack._

And with that happy thought I lunged for his neck.

******A/N: hey guys thanks for reading honestly! okay this is my first story and i need a beta reader so if you are one please pm me! please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N hey guys okay this chapter is in carters pov after the fight we are gonna flip flop here. kay? i still need a beta! please R&R**

"Ow! Jaz! can you be a bit more careful?" I said though gritted teeth.

"Sorry Carter she took a really big bite out of your arm." she said in exasperation.

"Yeah, At least she gave it back this time."

"True And she ___is_ getting better at controlling it."

"I still don't know how she can turn in to huge creatures without help from the gods." I said, looking down at my arm, well what was left of it. She had ripped of most of the skin and flesh the elbow and up, but thankfully she just dropped it and ran off, already tuning back into Lilly.

Gods it would be easier for me to be furious with her if I didn't have a huge crush on her. And it's not a small crush, no,it's a full blown obsession. Her short honey colored hair, the way when she smiles her two crooked teeth stick out a bit, the way when she runs she looks like a warrior on the hunt, her smell always of strawberries, honey,and jasmine.

I groaned, not because of the pain. Though it was part of it, it was no matter what I did, I knew, I _knew_ she wouldn't like me back. In the end she would go with Walt or even Anubis for gods sake! She would never like me.

Sighing I got up from the bed and stared walking to the door.

"Carter!" Jaz called waving me back here. "Carter come back here! I'm not done fixing you!"

"I can do it myself!" I called back heading to my room. My arm looking like a mummy's.

I walked back to my room in silence when I heard a familiar sound.

"You know even in my current state I can still sense you" I said turning around and coming face to muzzle with large panther.

Her fur was black, sleek like glass, her spots just barely viable, lips pulled back showing two sets of perfectly white teeth bared in a snarl.

It was cute...in a scary way, kinda like seeing your little sister throwing a fit about not getting ice cream.

If the ice cream was the flesh on your arm and that little sister was a 200 pound panther about to kill you.

Then all of a sudden I was pinned under a 200 pound black thing hell-bent on licking my face!

"whoa! whoa! whoa! down kitty! bad kitty!" I yelled in surprise.

Wrong thing to do.

The cuddly kitten act she had diapered in an instant. All there was left was a very angry panther.

A very angry panther that seemed to think I looked pretty tasty right about now,kinda like how kufu looked at stuff that ended in O.

With that for the second time today she lunged for my neck.

******A/N:please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N hey guys we are back at Lilly's pov. (during the fight and on)Hope it fills in some holes! I want to thank my beta trustinghim17 for editing this lump for me!**

As I went for his neck, a hawk dropped down, clawing my side and knocking me off balance. So instead of his neck, I ended up ripping off the flesh on the top half of his arm.  
Oops.  
He screamed bloody murder as I got to my feet, dropping the bloody piece of flesh, running back, out of the hall. Out of Carters reach. Out of Carters mind.  
A bit later, I knew he'd be with Jaz, getting his arm fixed.  
As I went to apologize. I heard them talking.  
"Ow! Jaz, can you be a bit more careful?!"  
"Sorry Carter, she took a really big bite out of your arm."  
I grit my teeth, still sharp from my shifter form.  
"Yeah, at least she gave it back this time."  
Crap. He did remember. Crap, again.  
I heard shuffling and a groan coming from the medic bay.  
Freaking out, the shift burst from its cage for the second time today. Still hearing things, I crept to the shadows of a giant column. Not seeing but hearing everything.  
"Carter! Carter, come back here! I'm not done fixing you!"  
"I can do it myself!"  
I listened from my spot in the shadows thinking yet again, Sorry, Carter.  
I saw him soon walking down the halls. I thought I'd follow him to see where he goes. As we rounded the corner, Carter stopped and with a slight turn of his head spoke very softly to me.  
"You know, even in my current state I can still sense you, right?"  
As he turned he looked at me, if I could blush I would've.  
He smirked I thought well I just have to lick that smirk right off that handsom face of yours! And as I pinned him with my paws I began cleaning him.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Down, kitty! Bad kitty!"  
Wrong thing to say, bird boy. I stopped cleaning him and instead went for his neck, this time there was no hawk around to knock me off…  
I went for his neck in a blind rage all three times it has happened in the six months in living at the twenty-first Nome, and I hated myself for it.  
This time nothing was there to stop me. I could do it.  
I felt compelled to do it to, just to end him, to see what it feels like.  
Then I felt something soft between my fangs, something whimpering for mercy, I guess. My shifter brain really didn't grasp that kind of stuff, but my human brain did, when I heard the sound I got just enough control to let go of his neck.  
I screwed up. Really big this time.  
Using the breathing method Amos taught me I finally had full control over my shift.  
Looking down, I saw Carter's neck was bleeding slightly and I bent down to clean it as an apology. I felt him stiffen in fear, whining to show him I mean no harm, I began to clean his neck making sure there was no blood. After I cleaned him I felt myself shift back to normal.  
"Carter, I-I-I.. I'm so sorry!" I cried hugging him in relief that he was alive.  
"It's okay pills. Ya got me, that's all." He shrugged as he said it, causing him to wince.  
"Oh Carter, your arm! Here, let me help you!"  
"No, really it's fine, really."  
"No it's not, Carter. You can't hide things from me."  
"Okay, can look but that's it!"  
"Okay, fine!"  
As I pulled away the wrappings, I saw gruesome sight.  
Blood and bone. That's what was left of Carter's arm.  
Cursing, I whispered a phrase of magic, and watched as the flesh of his arm began to regenerate, tattoo and all.  
Carter stared in wonder at his arm.  
"How did you do that?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Magic older than the gods, older than the world, even older the order and chaos. That's how I change."  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want anybody to know! Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Okay good."  
"Good."  
"Umm, Carter?"  
"Yeah, pills?"  
"I just realized I'm naked" I said staring down at my form.  
"Oh, oh, ummm. Yes, yes you are" I nearly burst out laughing at his face, eyes pointed up towards the sky, cheeks bright red, and mouth tightly closed.  
"I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be back soon. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
I shifted in to a Lynx and ran off. When I got to my room I changed in to my usual outfit: black skinny jeans, a tight black firefly t-shirt, and black chucks. I ran back to Carter, who was still sitting where I left him.  
"Hey, how's your arm?"  
"Feels weird, kinda numb."  
"Yeah, it's the magic. It'll were off in a bit"  
"Sweet." He stood up and dusted off his jeans.  
"You wanna go hang out in my room?"  
"Sure but no funny stuff, okay?"  
"Okay, I really don't feel like having half my arm ripped off, again."  
"Hey, sorry! I don't control them most of the time okay? Cut me some slack here!"  
"Okay all is forgiven."  
"That was easy."  
We laughed as we walked up the sand stone steps to his room, and I couldn't help but stare at his tattoo, always wondering how and when he got it.  
"Where did you get your tattoo from?" I asked, interested.  
"I got when Horus left me, I just woke up one day and, boom, there it was."  
His tattoo was the eye of Horus on a background of wings.  
"It's really cool."  
"Thanks."  
"What's it like to have a god in your head? It drives me crazy just to even think about it."  
"Yeah, you kind of have to get used to it."  
"I bet."  
"There's always someone to talk to, though, so in a way you're never alone."  
"But isn't Horus a self-obsessed, selfish, narcissistic, self-pleasing jerk?"  
"Pretty much."  
Carter laughed at this. It felt good to hear him laugh.  
"So… magic older than everything? How'd that happen?"  
"A curse from the big snake dude."  
"Apophis?"  
"Yep. That's the one."  
"Ah. Ok. That explains a lot actually. But why the big cats?"  
"I like cats. Got a problem?"  
Carter looked around, nervous.  
"I-I-I'm more of a bird guy" Carter stammered out.  
"It's okay I won't eat you, you're to cute for that."  
Carter looked shocked from what I said.  
Then I realized what I said. I had just called him cute, basically admitting that I like him.  
"Don't worry. I like you to."  
"Really? Really?"  
"Yes. Really."  
The grin I had on my face was so big I probably could swallow Kufu whole.  
"Yay!"  
I called as I ran to hug him.  
" , pills! Pills, I just got fixed! Be careful so I don't kill myself before I tell Sadie about my new girlfriend!" he called.  
"new…girl…friend?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh my gods! You can be so dim sometimes! My new girlfriend is you!"  
"Oh... " I stammered shocked.  
"Silly little girl. So crazy. But that's also why I like you."  
"Bird brained oaf. It's so stupid to mess with a rare shifter. But that's why I like you to."

******A/N omg! Finally I had to edit so the chaps are longer and more interesting. I still need a beta and plz R&R!**

******I really need it**


End file.
